What If?
by Astarpen
Summary: One single event changed their lives completely. It set them on a course that lead to so much pain and suffering. So what happens if it never happened? Where would they be? Most importantly would they be happy? Truly happy? This is a companion piece to Only one, based in the same world where one single event didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So you requested it and I have massive writers block on Only One so let's see what would happen would happen if Charlie met Santana and Brittany at the right time when they were fourteen. There was no car accident. There was no abuse. **

**Summary: One single event changed their lives completely. It set them on a course that lead to so much pain and suffering. So what happens if it never happened? Where would they be? Most importantly would they be _happy_? Truly happy? This is a companion piece to Only one, based in the same world where one single event didn't happen. **

**Song – What If – Jason Derulo **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. **

**April 14, 2004**

* * *

From the day that they had met on the playground all those years ago and Santana had declared that Brittany was her soulmate, Miguel Lopez had been having a hard time controlling his willful daughter. They didn't seem to know the meaning of the word boundaries. He had caught them kissing once again and it was getting tiring. Grounding Santana seemed to have no effect on her and the open door policy was a joke. He wished that Maribel was still alive. His wife would have known how to handle Santana more effectively than he did. She had always managed to handle him effectively. He groaned as he walked up the stairs and knocked on Santana's door and opened it covering his eyes. "You decent?" He called out.

Santana looked at her dad and let out an irritated sigh. "Yes dad," she said, and a small smile appeared on her face even if she was annoyed. She didn't see what the big deal was. She and Brittany were _soulmates_. She had known that since she was a child, _everyone_ had known since they were kids. They weren't even doing anything wrong they had just been kissing.

"Good." Miguel said as he entered Santana's room and took a seat on the bed beside her. He didn't know how to put this so that she'd understand. It was obvious to everyone that she was going to be a dominant. "Santana—you know she's not _yours_ yet. Her name hasn't appeared on your wrist which means that you don't have a claim to her." Miguel held his hand up before Santana could speak up. "I know that she'll be your soulmate Santana. I don't doubt it. I think that you're incredibly lucky to have found your soulmate so early. But right now she isn't _officially_ yours, and on the off chance that she isn't, I need you to be patient."

Santana scowled at this. "We aren't _doing_ anything—" she begins angrily but stops when she's met with a look from her father. She sighs. "We haven't done anything, we were going to wait till we got our tattoos. We want to wait till we get our tattoos." Santana said as she scratched at her wrists absentmindedly.

"I caught you last week in a state of undress while you were on top of each other," Miguel said looking at the ceiling in exasperation, when Santana smirked at this. "The week before that Brittany's mother called me because you two were naked—"

"That time was _completely_ innocent," Santana interrupts and her father gives her a look and she has the sense to look away sheepishly as she continues to absentmindedly scratch at her wrists. "It was." They had just been changing out of their uniforms when Brittany's mom had walked in. She hadn't even looked not really, well maybe once or twice but she was hadn't done anything.

Miguel snorted at this like he believed that Santana hadn't even _looked_. He knew his daughter, "Santana it's your responsibility to make sure that things don't go too far. You're more than likely going to be the dominant in this relationship. Which means that you need to be the strong one—and yes I know it's Brittany and she's impossible to say no to." Miguel said with a sigh shaking his head. Santana was going to have her hands full with Brittany, he almost felt sorry for his daughter. _Almost_. "You want to be a _good_ dominant for Brittany don't you?"

Santana nodded, "I want to be the best," she admits with a smile as her cellphone rings and she reaches for it immediately. She'd recognize the ringtone anywhere. "Hey Britt—"

"It's not your name," Brittany manages to get out, her voice filled with sadness and tears streaming down her face. It wasn't Santana's name on her wrist, she was staring at it right now.

Santana's heart immediately drops, she had never expected to hear those words being uttered by Brittany at all. She's in shock, "Whose name?" Santana asks her voice barely above a whisper and she sees her dad stop and turn.

Brittany sniffs, staring at the neat cursive on her wrist, "Charlie Fabray."

Santana hates her already, for interfering, for being the name on Brittany's wrist. "Who the _fuck_ _is that_—" Santana pauses for a moment catching sight of her own wrist which has Brittany's name on it. "Your name is on my wrist. Brittany—your name is on _my wrist." _It's like emotional whiplash how quickly it changes, because right after the initial excitement wears off and makes way to utter confusion. "Your name is on my left wrist—what the fuck is going on?" Santana demands angrily showing her father her wrist to look at it.

The elation that Santana is indeed _hers _causes Brittany to stop crying as she wipes her eyes with right hand only to see Santana's name on it. Brittany stares and drops the phone and holds both of her hands out in front of her. She's in shock she's got two names and she's not quite sure what that means. Santana Lopez and Charlie Fabray. Two names. Not one. Two. She hears Santana calling her name on the phone and she quickly grabs it. "San—I have two names. Yours is on my right and hers is on my left. Check both your wrists." Santana _has_ to have both because she didn't want to be forced to choose."

Santana immediately does as Brittany asks, her father is looking rather confused as she looks at her other wrist and sure enough there in the same cursive writing is another tattoo. Charlie Fabray. Santana stares at it. "Who the _fuck_ is Charlie Fabray?" Santana demands loudly.

Normally Miguel would have reprimanded his daughter on her language but he was currently staring at something that was _impossible_. No one he knew had two soulmates, but from what Brittany and Santana were saying. A miracle had just happened. At least he hoped it was a miracle. "Santana? What did you do?"

* * *

Judy glanced at the clock in the car, and shook her head wondering what was keeping them. They weren't even that late but Russell had instilled promptness in all of his children. She was about to call them when the doors to the center opened and Quinn and Charlie stumbled out. Judy studied her children for a moment and shook her head as they opened the door to the van. "How was practice?" she asked even if she knew the answer.

"Boring, she always wants me to practice Debussy. I hate Debussy," Charlie complains. Piano was _boring_, it didn't matter if she was some musical prodigy who would have her pick. She didn't like playing other people's music. Practicing it over and over again. She should have done what Quinn did and done and gone to those acting workshops that she was always going to.

"You know it's not too late to switch over to acting," Quinn says teasing Charlie and poking her in the side.

Charlie swatted Quinn's hand away and began to scratch at her wrists. "I don't think I'd look good prancing around in tights pretending that I'm Peter Pan. You barely looked good prancing around in those tights pretending you were Peter Pan. At least me and Puck had someone to laugh at." She's rewarded with a swift smack upside the head from Quinn and she smacks her back.

The light turns green and Judy presses on the accelerator, but turns in her seat to look at her twins. "_Girls_. You aren't _two_ anymore." She turns forward only to slam her foot on the brake pitching them forward as a car blows past the red light and directly in front of them. Judy gasps it had been a close one and she looks to make sure that she wasn't in the wrong. But her light is still green. "Is everyone okay?" she asks.

"Yeah mom." Quinn says looking over at Charlie who had hit her head on the seat in front of her and is rubbing her head. Quinn reaches out to grab Charlie's arm. "Charlie—is that your tattoo?" she asks her eyes widening.

Charlie opens her eyes and looks at her wrist. She was definitely going to have a bruise on her forehead the next day. But she's more concerned about the name on her wrist. "Brittany Pierce." She grins and looks at Quinn. "I got my tattoos! Told you it didn't matter if you were twelve minutes older than me!" Charlie said grinning. "Mom I got my tattoos! We have to find her."

"Of course we will honey. I thought I had more time. Frannie didn't get hers till she was seventeen!" Judy exclaimed thoroughly surprised. She wanted to stop the car but after her little scare she was hyper vigilant. "Just wait till we get home Charlie. You can call your father, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

She moves to trace Brittany's name with her hand and frowns as she sees lettering on her left wrist. "Santana Lopez?"

Quinn turned to Charlie slightly jealous that she hadn't gotten her own tattoos and she was busy checking her wrists. It wasn't' fair she was older than Charlie by a good twelve minutes. "Santana Lopez?" She echoes and notices that Charlie is staring at her wrists in shock. Quinn looks at Charlie's wrists. "What the—how the hell do you have two names?" She demands. She stops for a moment and thinks about it. "_You have two submissives?" _

Charlie flicks her eyes to Quinn a smug grin on her face. "Well I certainly didn't get two submissives by prancing around in tights pretending to be Peter Pan," she snips at Quinn who shoves her. Two submissives. She was getting two submissives. But even though she was being smug with Quinn, she traced the names as best as she could. She had _two_ soulmates out there—two submissives who needed her and she was going to be the very best dominant for the both of them.

* * *

**AN: A clash between dominants. Poor Brittany in every world she's always going to be between the two of them. Anyway this is what happens when I get writer's block for Only One. I'm impressed that I managed to get to chapter 96 before the block hit. Don't worry the moment I can figure out how to write the Grammy Scene we'll probably be right on track. But you know the drill if you like it, if you hate it. Drop me a line.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I think I mentioned in the wee chapters of Only One, or at least Puck mentioned it. Some people just know what they're going to be. It shows in behavior to some extent. Puck ****_knew_**** before he got officially classified that he was going to be a submissive. Brittany knows that she's going to be classified as a submissive. At 18 they will be officially sorted. There are surprises, Santana being one of them. As for the whole why so young. Charlie makes a point somewhere in the later chapters, that Rachel and Joe grew up relatively dependent on their dominants. Santana and Brittany didn't have that and they were independent. The cost of that freedom is that they don't have the protections of a claimed submissive. This story isn't about the world not ****_really_**** but we will probably take a closer look behind the curtain.**

**The Santana issue that people seemed to be worried about. Santana is ****_not_**** the norm. Puck, Brittany and Rachel are considerably more comfortable with the fact that they were born submissives. So is Joe, as are most submissives. For them it matters. Santana is the one who everyone believed to be dominant and still feels like she got sorted into the wrong class. Maybe she did. **

* * *

"Aren't you even the _least_ bit curious?" Brittany asks Santana who is sitting beside her with her arms crossed over her chest. There's a permanent scowl that's been etched on her face for the past three days. "_San_." Brittany said with an exasperated huff. After the shock and the elation that she was getting two soulmates wore off, she was just left with curiosity. She wanted to know who the other name was.

"No, I'm not curious. I'm furious, I just want her to go away so you and me can be together. I only want to be with you. I mean how is this even going to work? I don't want _two_ submissives." She wasn't thrilled, which was putting it mildly. The speed at which they had located their soulmate bothered her, and the fact that her father was insisting that they meet their _other_ soulmate wasn't making her mood any better. He was _trying_ to get her excited about it. He had spent the last two days telling her how lucky she was that she was getting _two_ submissives, but she wasn't buying it. It would mean that she would have to _share_ Brittany which was completely unacceptable.

"Santana, you need to give this girl a chance. It must be _terrifying _for her to know that her two soulmates know each other. She's probably going to feel left out and as her future dominant you _need_ to show her that you love and care for her just as much as Brittany." Miguel said firmly. "If anyone should be upset here its Brittany she's going to have to share her dominant with another submissive."

Santana made a face her father was right and it bothered her and she looked over at Brittany reaching over with her hand gently to link pinkies with her. She wasn't going to abandon Brittany for someone new. "So, what's going to happen then?"

Miguel shrugged, "That's why Brittany's mom and I are going to talk to her parents, this situation is very new to all of us and I'm sure we've got some figuring out to do." Miguel looked at Santana. "This is their _daughter_ Santana, and your future responsibility. You want them to be content that their daughter is in good hands. She's their youngest."

Brittany looked at Santana and leaned over and nudged her, "It won't be so bad Santana. I mean there is probably a reason that she's on our wrist. So please give her a chance. Besides it might be fun to have another submissive around." She was worried, even if she wanted to meet Charlie, another submissive would mean that she wouldn't be the center of Santana's world. But that didn't mean that she wasn't willing to give it a chance. "Just think of the positives."

Santana sighed but nodded, trying to think of the all the positives. Having two submissives would probably mean that their sex life was going to be interesting. She flushed at the thought and immediately shook it out of her mind. She didn't even know what this girl looked like, and she only liked blondes. The car pulled into a very long driveway, with a perfect lawn and hedges and Santana couldn't help but look around the place impressed. Maybe Brittany was right and it wasn't going to be _all _bad. She sighed, "What do you think she's like?" Santana asked as they approached the house.

"Maybe like me?" Brittany suggested. It was the only real explanation. Maybe she wasn't a good enough submissive by herself to be just for Santana.

Santana shook her head immediately, "There's only _one of you_ Britt, and no one is going to replace you._ I_ _promise_."

Brittany smiles and takes comfort that as of right now, she was still Santana's number one, but she was scared and nervous just like Santana was. She wondered if Charlie was just as nervous as they were.

* * *

Charlie patted herself down. "Quinn I haven't managed to spill anything on myself have I?" She had practically ransacked her room and then Quinn's to find the perfect outfit. She had finally settled on the dark slacks and the simple button up shirt with a loosened red tie. "Should I wear my glasses or do I look to dorky with them on?" Charlie asks holding up her glasses. She had gotten used to wearing her contacts but she wasn't quite sure what she should be doing. Or how she should present herself. She wasn't just meeting some random person. This was her _soulmate_.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Charlie, just breathe. And remember what dad said, just be yourself and don't try and boss them around the first time you meet them. It never ends well and you look like a douchebag. You want to get to know them first. And you _always _look dorky. Wearing glasses won't change anything." Quinn said and she was rewarded with Charlie sticking out her tongue. "Try not to act like a child either. It probably won't fill your new submissives with a lot of confidence."

Charlie turns to Quinn, "They're my soulmates _first_. My submissives second. Besides I really want to get to know them. Spend some time with them. What do you think they like to do? Should I play the piano for them? It's like the only thing I'm really good at it. It should impress them right?"

"You _hate_ playing the piano," Quinn reminds her.

"I wasn't going to play Debussy for them. I want them to _like_ me and think that I'm interesting. Not some stuffy classical," Charlie says when there is a knock on the door and Charlie looks at her mother. "Are they here?"

"Of course they are. And Charlie they are both beautiful—" Judy barely has any time to step out of the way as Charlie practically tears out of the room. "No running in the house, you'll _hurt_ yourself." Judy says weakly but Charlie is already halfway down the stairs. She turns to Quinn who still looks slightly sore at the fact that Charlie is meeting her soulmate before her. Judy shakes her head, "You know you'll get your tattoo—or tattoos soon Quinn. It just requires patience."

"Charlie gets _two_ submissives. How is that fair?" Quinn asks exasperated. Everyone at school thought Charlie was some sort of stud. She wasn't. She was just _Charlie_.

"No one said that life was fair, but there _has_ to be a reason that Charlie gets two," Judy said with a hum moving to place a hand on Quinn's shoulder. Judy smile's and runs a hand through Quinn's hair. "Now let's go watch Charlie attempt to go make a good first impression, I'm sure that will cheer you up."

Quinn flashes her mother a smile, watching Charlie fall flat on her face was _bound_ to make her feel better.

* * *

Santana looked around the fancy house, so this is where her new submissive lived. It was some pretty swanky place, it was clear that she grew up in the life of luxury. She sighed she didn't want to have a spoiled submissive brat. That would be irritating as hell. Her father and Brittany's mother were busy talking to Mr. Fabray. He seemed nice enough, though she couldn't really tell. There was the sound of thumping down the stairs which caused her to look up. It was the first time she locked eyes with her soulmate and she felt the instantaneous pull, just like it felt when she had looked at Brittany the first time. She was then rewarded with Charlie Fabray stumbling down the last three steps and nearly pitching forward before catching herself and dusting herself off. Her new submissive was clearly not all that _graceful_. And Brittany had worried about Charlie taking her place.

"She's really pretty San," Brittany said biting her lip and trying not to smile at her new soulmates nervousness. She watched in amusement not approaching her as she tried to straighten her clothes out. She gave her another second before pulling away from Santana and moving towards Charlie who was still at the stairs. "Hi—I'm Brittany," She says with a small wave.

Charlie flushes as she looks at Brittany, her mother was not being—generous enough when she said they were beautiful. They were stunning. "Fabray. I mean Charlie. My name is Charlie—you already know that. I'm pleased to meet you—I promise I'll take really good care of you," Charlie manages to get out. She's tongue-tied already and she sticks her hand out awkwardly.

Santana froze for a moment and looked at Charlie who was shaking Brittany's hand much to Brittany's utter amusement, it was something that she said. "What do you mean you'll take really good care of us?" Santana demanded causing all the parents to stop talking and look at them.

Charlie pulled her eyes away from Brittany and looked at Santana for a moment, locking eyes with her again. The smile on her face fading immediately. "You're not submissive," she states recognizing the look in Santana's eyes immediately.

Santana tilted her head ever so slightly getting a good look at Charlie, underneath that nervous energy was something else, it was in her eyes. It was in how Charlie sized her up ever so subtly. "Either are _you_—wait you thought I was a submissive?"

Miguel turned to Russell, "Your daughter isn't submissive?"

"None of my children are," Russell says proudly, before it suddenly clicks as to a very real problem. "Your daughter isn't a submissive?" He had been operating under the assumption that Charlie was going to get two submissives.

Brittany grinned ignoring the fact that Charlie and Santana were currently in the process of sizing each other up. "I get two dominants?" She asks this was clearly turning out to be the best news _ever_.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A what if storyline is when a certain moment didn't unfold like it was supposed to. In this case the accident didn't happen. Which means she met Santana and Brittany when she was supposed to. Everything after that is not going to be what happens in Only One. This is what would have happened more or less. Maybe Charlie's not a pop star in the future. Maybe Brittany decides to go to MIT. Maybe Charlie goes to Julliard. Maybe Santana gets classified as a dominant. The future is murky. Well not really. I know what happens =D**

**As for the whole well slavery thing and pointing to Santana and acting like she's the ****_norm_**** isn't exactly a fair comparison, nor should how she was treated be considered the ****_norm_****. Are there asshole dominants. Yes. Brittany ran afoul of them as well. But on a whole that doesn't mean that ****_everyone_**** is treated poorly. Quinn and Rachel didn't start their D/s relationship until they were ready. And so we're clear Joe has left Frannie many times before. Do Dominants have more rights? To some degree. This isn't a utopia, where no mistakes happen, everyone gets their correct classification. It wasn't as if someone was having a bad day and looked at Santana and was like submissive. She was tested several times. Santana unlike Charlie and Brittany is on more of a spectrum than the other two. Think of it as more fifty-fifty. With Santana managing to hide her submissive side better than most. **

**As for why Russell Fabray is so proud to have dominant children. It's Russell Fabray he's an ass. **

**As for the speed of this story, we are going to be moving along more quickly mostly because I don't want to write about fourteen year olds. And mostly because I am not starting another 100+ chapter story. I already have too many epics on my hands. **

* * *

Santana stared at Charlie sizing her up, honestly she looked a little geeky for her tastes. Like she was trying way too hard to be cool. But behind that it's their even though Charlie is staring at her and quite possibly sizing her up as well. "What do you mean _you're _dominant? How is that even going to work?" Santana turns to her father who looks just as lost as she is and then back at Charlie.

"We can figure that out _later_ Santana," Brittany said, this was _so_ the best day ever and she moves to hug Charlie, who looks surprised by the action. She got _two _dominants. Which meant she didn't have to fight for Santana's affections. She would have gotten super jealous because Charlie was blonde too and Santana had a weakness for blondes.

Charlie hugged Brittany back, she didn't know how it was going to work either. And she was a tiny bit disappointed that she wasn't going to have two submissives. She glanced over at her dad and then her mother who smiled at her encouragingly. "We can figure it all out later, I'm just really pleased to meet you. The both of you," Charlie said as Brittany finally let go of her. She moved to Santana and extended her hand. She wondered if behind the annoyance there was a _little_ part of Santana that was curious to meet her. It took a minute and for a long moment but Santana finally shook her hand. She smiled at Santana, they would have to deal with it sooner or later but right now she really just wanted to get to know them.

Santana sighed inwardly as she shook Charlie's hand. She wanted a clear plan of action but Brittany seemed excited and now it wasn't time to rain on her parade. Especially with all the parental supervision around. She studied Charlie once more. "It's nice to meet you too," she said after a moment and she shook her head when Charlie flashed her a huge smile.

Charlie turned to her parents, "Can I show them around?" she asked immediately.

Russell nodded before pausing and looking at Santana and Brittany for a moment. "If you're in your room, keep the door open." He said giving Charlie a pointed look. They were _fourteen_, he didn't know what they could get up to, and even though he wanted grandkids he was expecting them from _Frannie_.

"We can go to the rec room right?" Charlie asks and her father nods, at least that would give them a modicum of privacy. She points to her twin. "That's Quinn. She likes to run around in green tights." Charlie informed them as she started her tour.

"It was a _play_ and I was Peter Pan," Quinn snaps at Charlie.

"She's pretty cool, and she's a lot nicer than my older sister. If you see her then do one of two things, play dead or run the other way. You shouldn't engage. Ever. She's a demon." Charlie explains. "Her name is Frannie. She's at law school right now."

Santana perks up at this and Brittany smiles, "Santana wants to be a lawyer," Brittany explains to Charlie.

"Which school does she go to?" Santana asks now interested.

"Frannie's at Columbia law, she's the best in class. She moved out ages ago and lives with her submissive."

"They broke up again," Quinn reminds her, following them. She had nothing better to do and she watches as Charlie finally notices that she's tagging along. Charlie shoots her a look but Quinn shrugs. She doesn't want to hang out in her room alone while Charlie has all the fun.

Brittany frowns slightly, "You can break up with your dominant?"

Charlie nods, "My mom says you can, and that submission has to be given. But Frannie and Joe break up and get back together all the time. Frannie's usually a lot meaner when Joe's around. He's really cool, he's got dreadlocks and tattoos like all over his body. He's really nice to us—he sort of looks like Jesus."

Santana blinks as they head towards the rec room, "Wait so your sister is a demon and her submissive is Jesus?"

"Joe's a hippy. Frannie is—" Quinn supplies.

"Corporate. It's funny as hell," Charlie said. "You'll like Joe—but like I said if you're alone with Frannie, it's best that you just play dead. She's not really nice to anybody she just _sort _of has to be nice to us cause we're her family. And even then she's still sort of a bitch." Charlie said after looking around to make sure her parents weren't in earshot. They had a habit of smacking her upside the head whenever she called Frannie a bitch in earshot. "Do you have siblings? Or clones." Charlie asks giving another pointed look at Quinn.

"I'm twelve minutes older than you. If anything you're _my_ clone." Quinn sniffs.

Charlie ignores her and looks at Brittany. "I have a baby sister and that's it. She doesn't really do much except take my things," Brittany explains. "Her name is Melany." Brittany said making a face.

Charlie turns to Santana who shrugs. "Only child my mom died when I was young so it's only really been me and my dad." Santana explains. Charlie is about to say something and she doesn't really want to hear an apologies. "You don't have to apologize, I can barely remember her."

Charlie bites her lip and nods as they enter the rec room and she pulls out some bean bag chairs and forms a small circle with them so that she can sit near her soulmates. She flops on one of the chairs and then quickly crosses her legs and bites her lip as they both sit down.

"So what are we going to do about _this_?" Santana asks immediately pointing at her wrists. "I didn't sign up to have to share Brittany, at all. Especially not with another dominant."

"_San_," Brittany immediately admonishes, "She's our _soulmate_."

Santana sighed and reached over to touch Brittany's hand. "How is it even going to work Britt? We're _both_ dominant. And I don't want to _share_ you."

Brittany sighs, "You're going to have to share Santana. Like you get one week or a month and then Charlie's in charge for another month?" Brittany offers and she's met with Santana crinkling her nose at the suggestion.

"It's not just Brittany, I'm soulmates with though. I'm also soulmates with you Santana and I really want to get to know you as well." Charlie said still slightly nervous. "So maybe—when you trust me we can be partners?" Santana gives her a look. "Until then—you can be in charge?" Charlie offers.

"You're _submitting_ to me?" Santana asks. There is a pause and she studies Charlie again, there was no dominant that she knew that was willing to give up control. But it's still there, not even a hint of submissive body language, it's not in her eyes either.

"No—I'm not submitting but I don't know you—or Brittany. You probably have all these traditions and stuff, and I don't want to step on your toes. Or do something wrong and I don't mind asking you to make sure I'm doing it right." Charlie said and bit her lip. There was no way to get to Brittany, without Santana being okay with it. And for Santana to be okay with she needed to trust her.

Brittany smiled and shot Santana a pout, Charlie seemed nice enough and she wanted to give her a chance. Especially since she now wanted another dominant. It would be fun, and she'd get to have two people cuddling her instead of just Santana. "I like that idea Santana," Brittany said reaching over to touch Santana's hand. Santana turned to look at her, and she noticed the uncertainty in her eyes, and the insecurities. It was exactly how she had felt thirty minutes, but no one was ever going to take Santana's place.

Santana felt Brittany's hand squeeze hers and she turned back to Charlie, "_Fine_. But if I think for even a minute that you're trying to _steal_ Brittany from me—" She gave Charlie a harsh look.

"San, I'm not going anywhere," Brittany said gently, and Santana finally nods. She smiles at Charlie, "So Santana and I like to watch Disney movies together and cuddle. We also do a lot of other things, but San's dad gets mad at us." Brittany informed Charlie bluntly.

"Britt we can't tell her about _that_." Santana says immediately flushing and looking at Charlie.

Charlie looks between them for a moment wondering what they're talking about before flushing deeply when it clicks. She looks over at Quinn for a bit of back up, but Quinn is just watching highly amused at her embarrassment. "I'm not—really—I haven't—"

"Charlie's never even been kissed before," Quinn supplies giving Charlie a look.

"Either have you!" Charlie snips immediately before turning a bright red, she can't look Brittany and Santana in the eye.

"Yes I have—"

"You were _acting_ Quinn those don't count," Charlie says crossing her arms.

Brittany giggles as she watches the two of them bicker for a moment and she looks at Santana who has an amused look on her face it wasn't going to be that bad. She leans in and whispers, "You should fix that."

Santana eyes Brittany for a moment and then turns to the two bickering twins, and rolls her eyes and gets up causing Charlie and Quinn to stop bickering. She grabs Charlie by her tie and uses it to pull Charlie forward and presses her lips against hers. Charlie locks up in surprise before trying to kiss back. Santana lets go of her and Charlie falls back. "Now you've been kissed." She reaches in and pats Charlie's head and goes back to sit with Brittany. She shakes her head at the goofy grin that's appeared on Charlie's face. It hadn't been _that _bad. Perhaps they could get this to work properly.

* * *

**AN: A time skip**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: We're going to be taking a look at certain points, in their life, when I want to dive into a particular situation we'll get there. But right now, enjoy them while they are now fifteen. I think this will actually be more humorous than Only One. So Snapshots for now. **

* * *

"Santana _no_." Charlie said holding her up in an attempt to persuade a very wet Santana not to murder her. "Not the face. Not the face." This is what she got for listening to Puck. Why the hell was she even listening to Puck, Santana's bikini hadn't become see-through. She felt like she had been tricked. She nearly falls back into the pool but manages to catch herself. "Santana it was an _accident_ I _swear_." Charlie said, trying to ignore the fact that Brittany was giggling from where she was lounging on one of the deck chairs. Charlie nearly falls into the pool and realizes she's at the edge and she shoots Santana a very apologetic look. She's rewarded with Santana placing her hand on her chest and shoving her backwards into the pool.

Santana bent down as Charlie resurfaced and gave her soulmate a look, "I'm sorry Charlie it was an accident I _swear_." Santana mimicked and Charlie huffed at this. They had known each other for nearly a year now, and there was no way that she was going to believe that Charlie hadn't been trying to be a pervert. She watched as Charlie swam to the edge of the pool and leaned down to kiss Charlie and run a hand through her hair. "Stop being a pervert," Santana said before dunking Charlie's head under water. Santana stood up and grabbed a towel before she headed to sit by Brittany. "Stop encouraging her," she said to Brittany who gave her an innocent look. Santana raised a brow at her and Brittany smiled. "Britt!"

Brittany laughed and watched as Charlie grumbled as she hoisted herself out of the pool. The three of them had settled into a rhythm which had only gotten better now that they were all going to the same high school. They spent most of their time together, they had all the same classes they did their homework together, the only time they spent apart these days was their various extracurricular activities. Charlie and Santana were still working out the kinks of their relationship, she had caught them arguing more than once but they put it away for her because she didn't like it when they fought in front of her. But it was obvious that they complimented each other, Charlie was patient to Santana's hot-headedness, but between the two of them Santana pushed Charlie out of her shell. But things were _good_ lately, they had been good for a while and now the arguing was more bickering, but Charlie still let Santana have the lead. She still deferred to Santana's leadership. It _worked_. "San—we try and sneak a peek _all _the time," Brittany whispers to Santana.

"That's because we're _curious_. We're not doing it to be perverts," she defends. It's a partial lie, but they had been interested in seeing Charlie naked ever since she had searched her room and found the box of condoms. It had led to an interestingly awkward conversation where Charlie had told them about how she was different. Which of course had led to Brittany trying to take off Charlie's pants so she could see. Which was when Quinn had walked into the room and then walked right back out.

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes as Charlie approached them drying her hair. "Charlie if you want to see us naked you should just ask." Brittany says and she's rewarded with Santana smacking her arm when Charlie turns a bright red.

Charlie looks at Brittany and then Santana, "Can I see your boobs then?" Charlie asks. "Please?"

Santana raises a brow at Charlie for a moment, "Sure if you drop your pants," Santana says crossing her arms over her chest. Charlie raises a brow of her own and Santana can see she's considering it. "It's only fair." She goads.

Charlie looks around quickly and is glad to see her parents aren't in the yard and she moves to pull her wet trunks off. If it meant seeing her soulmates naked then she was _totally_ going to do it. Quinn was going to be jealous. She hooks her swim trunks and flicks her eyes to Santana and sticks out her chin before she drops her swim trunks and places her hands on her hip. The doctor had said she was bigger than average on her last full physical. "Like what you—"

"_Charlie Reagan Fabray_."

Charlie freezes and turns to see her mother who had come outside with a glass of lemonade and a tray of cookies. It takes Charlie a moment to realize her swim trunks are still around her ankles and she scrambles to pull them up. "Mom—I—" Charlie looks at her mother and she knows there is nothing in the world that can save her so she does the only thing she can think of takes off running in the opposite direction.

Brittany watches as Charlie slips a bit and continues to run in the opposite direction, her swim trunks sliding off her body as she does and she tilts her head. "She has a very cute butt San." Brittany whispers to Santana as Judy Fabray approaches them. Brittany slaps on a small smile. "I think her shorts are too big for her Mrs. Fabray," Brittany says. Santana snorts when Judy gives her a look and Brittany immediately slips on an innocent smile.

Judy didn't believe that for a moment, she puts the tray down and shakes her head. "Girls while I understand that you're all interested in exploring each other's bodies and lord knows Charlie has always enjoyed dropping her pants at a moment's notice. There is a time and a place and outside where anyone can see you is not a smart idea. I also think you're both far too young to be exploring each other's bodies but I'm a realist, so please be _safe_." Judy said and looked at where Charlie had run off to. "When she finally decides to come back you can tell her she's helping our gardener tomorrow, the place needs to be weeded and the lawn needs to be mowed." Judy sniffed and walked back into the house.

Brittany waits until Judy leaves before she looks at Santana, "Well?" Santana looks at Brittany, "What did you think?"

"I don't know—it looks big? The fuck do I know?" Santana huffs. She didn't even think that Charlie had it in it her. She pauses for a moment and then takes a cookie and bites into it. "Charlie you can come back now," Santana calls loudly. "Your mom left."

Charlie pokes her head from the shed and jogs back still holding up her swim trunks. She looks mortified and she immediately sits beside Brittany who is still dry and wraps her arms around her getting her wet. "Do I still get to see your boobs?" Brittany squeals and tries to get away from her, but Charlie pulls her in tighter and gives her a kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

Santana looks at Brittany and rolls her eyes and nods at her, it is only fair. Brittany pulls away from Charlie and flashes her causing Charlie to immediately try and push her luck and reach out to touch her. Santana smacks Charlie's hand. "No one said you can touch you perv."

Charlie pouts for a moment, before she slowly smiles. "You can touch if you want—" Only for Santana to reach over and smack her upside the head.

Brittany laughs and kisses Charlie's forehead, she was definitely coming out of her shell thanks to Santana and if anything she was becoming bolder. "Maybe later Charlie."

"Don't _encourage her_." Santana snaps at Brittany huffing. Brittany laughs and moves and kisses her gently. Santana huffs but kisses back after a moment pulling Brittany on top of her.

* * *

**AN: Stuff happens**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: More fluff **

* * *

Brittany blamed Melany on her current state of affairs, because children were little petri dishes of infection and she now had the chicken pox. She was officially in quarantine and she was trying not to scratch, but everywhere was _itchy_. Even with the chamomile lotion that had been slathered all over her to soothe her she still wanted to scratch. She was _miserable_, she hadn't seen her soulmates in two days and tonight was the big dance at school and they had all planned to go. Except she was stuck in bed and she had told her soulmates to go on without her. She huffed and looked at the time as she scratched at her side, she really wanted to dance with Santana and Charlie. They were probably dancing and awkwardly touching each other. Or not. There probably wouldn't be any awkward touches. She sighed and she wouldn't get to see Charlie and Santana all dressed up. She really wanted to see Charlie in that cute little bow tie, which she had picked out for her.

There was a knock on the door and Brittany groaned. "Go away," she said with an annoyed huff. She didn't want to play with her sister it was all her fault that she was sick. The door opens anyway and Brittany reaches for a pillow to throw when she pauses and sees Santana sticking her head in. "San?"

"Still want us to go away?" Santana asked with a smile opening the door to where Charlie was standing with a tray of food. "Charlie worked _really_ hard on making you this soup."

"We both worked really hard to make you this soup," Charlie said with a smile. They had both fought over who would make soup for Brittany, there was a lot of bickering until her mother had stepped in and suggested that they do it together. Even then they had fought tooth and nail to make sure that it was the best tasting soup for Brittany. They had been forced to redo it a few times because they hadn't been able to work together. "And we got you some fresh bread, the loaf is still warm, fresh." Charlie adds, it had been Santana's idea. Once they had stopped arguing over who could take care of Brittany the best they had finally managed to get it together.

Santana took a seat on the edge of Brittany's bed and gently rubbed her leg. "How are you feeling Britt?"

"Sick," Brittany said with a sniff and the pouted. "And itchy, really itchy," she moves to scratch her side again and gets her hand swatted by Santana. "San I'm _itchy_." Brittany whines.

"You're not supposed to scratch Brittany," Charlie reminds her as she hands Santana the tray so she can sit down beside Brittany. "It'll leave scars Brittany and you don't want that, so just bear with it Brittany, you'll be okay in a few days and then we can go get some ice cream and go on dates again." Charlie said with a smile.

Brittany huffed, "But I really want to go to the dance with you," she says huffing before realizing that neither one of them is dressed up. "Why aren't you all dressed up?" she asked. "The _dance_ has already started."

"We weren't going to a silly dance without you Brittany. Especially not with you lying here sick," Santana said as if it were obvious. "Besides Charlie can't dance and I don't want her to step on my feet," Santana adds causing Charlie to scowl at her. "What you can't and you do step on my feet like all the time Charlie."

"I _do not_!" Charlie grumbles crossing her arms over chest.

Brittany looked at Charlie and patted her hand gently, "I don't mind when you step on my feet," Brittany said with a smile and Charlie smiles at her. With a bit of effort she sits up. She's touched that they decided not to go without her. She takes the tray and rests it on her lap. "Can you both cuddle me?" she asks and gives them a pout she hesitates for a moment. "But I don't want you to get sick." She grumbles this was completely unfair.

"We've already had the chicken pox Brittany. Apparently Charlie's mom had to tape oven mitts to her hands to get her from scratching." Santana says with a smirk watching as Charlie flushed. "And I had them before I met you so we can still cuddle you, without getting sick."

"And we can watch the lion king together if you want on your laptop." Charlie says and Brittany nods happily as Charlie goes to go pick up her laptop.

"Will you both sing all the songs?" Brittany asked her lip wobbling. She had realized how nice Charlie had sounded even if she had been a bit nervous about her voice. But now she insisted that they both sing to her when they watched the movie.

Santana sighed and looked at Charlie, "I'm Timon and you're Pumbaa, this time," Charlie makes a face at this and Santana looks at Brittany.

"I don't want to be Pumbaa," Charlie grumbles but Brittany shoots her a pout and she smiles. "But I will for you. As long as I get to be Scar this time." Charlie said as she put the DVD in.

"But I like being Scar," Santana grumbled as they had quickly found a way to do the voices to Brittany's satisfaction. Now they switched roles to make it interesting. "I make a better Scar," she grumbles mostly to herself and Charlie responds by sticking out her tongue at her.

Brittany hums, "You can sing the Scar part together. I like it when you _both_ sing to me. And I'm sure it'll make me feel better."

* * *

Santana tucked Brittany in after noticing that she had fallen asleep and leaned in and kissed her forehead and gently moved the tray off her lap, glad that she had enjoyed the soup. She had also been distracted enough to stop scratching. Santana looked over at Charlie who was untangling herself from Brittany with a smile. "You're a dork you know," Santana says after Charlie loses her balance and falls off the bed. Charlie rubs the back of her head and shoots her a look. Santana smiles and gently ran a hand over Brittany's arm. "Come on let's go."

Charlie leans in and kisses Brittany's forehead and puts her laptop away before following Santana. She looks at the time they hadn't been there for that long. "So what are we going to do now?" Charlie asks and Santana looks at her. They still had plenty of time before they were going to get picked up. Santana shrugs and Charlie looks around. "We can dance? I mean we are supposed to be dancing right now?"

"If I wanted you to stomp on my feet then that might be an acceptable idea," Santana said and she watches Charlie deflate a bit. "You know we don't have to try to get along for Brittany's sake. She's asleep so you can do your own thing and I'll do mine." Santana said with a shake of her head. She was aware of the attention that Charlie showered on Brittany. She was always so quick to play with Brittany who had her wrapped around her finger.

Charlie pauses for a moment and tilts her head at Santana and wraps her arms around her pulling her into a hug. "You don't need to be jealous Santana, I love you just as much as I love Brittany. Even if you are a gigantic pain in my ass and you make fun of me all the time." She mumbles the last part even though it's obvious that Santana can hear her.

Santana rolls her eyes, "I love you too you dork." She's quiet for a second when Charlie lets her go and she looks at her soulmate before smirking. "The soup needed more salt in it, or at the very least seasoning in it."

Charlie crinkles her nose. "No it didn't," she said with an irritated huff. "It didn't need _anything_ else." Charlie pauses for a second. "Wait a moment you _like_ arguing with me!"

"She _finally_ gets it," Santana said with a laugh and pulls Charlie in for a kiss, it had only taken her about half a year to figure that one out. For a musical genius she was slow. She didn't like arguing with Brittany but watching Charlie get all worked up amused her to no end. She pulls away after gently placing her lips on Charlie's and flashes Charlie a smirk and gently pats her cheek.

Charlie blinked and was about to say something when she heard footsteps and looked at Brittany who sniffled, "You're not supposed to _leave_." She says to the two of them who look at her. "You're supposed to stay and cuddle me all night. Cause I'm _sick_." Brittany informs them. They're both going to need to work on pampering her.

* * *

**AN: Brittany gets her hands on a pair of handcuffs hijinks ensue. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I suppose I should acknowledge that starting May 10th my schedule is changing drastically for about seven weeks so, I'll try and update but no promises for any of my stories.**

* * *

Santana bit her lip, "You know she's going to be really annoyed with us for doing this," Santana pointed out even if she was desperately trying not to smirk.

Brittany sniffed slightly irritated at her soulmate. "Well she shouldn't have said Lord Tubbington was morbidly obese in front of him. He's very sensitive about his weight. And then she said she liked dog's better cause they weren't little assholes." Brittany huffed and looked at Santana. "Charlie's mean and I don't like her anymore."

Santana was trying _really _hard not to laugh at this, Brittany was finally irritated at Charlie for insulting her cat who was indeed morbidly obese. "Do I want to know where you got your hands on a pair of handcuffs?" She asks instead deciding to play it safe then to openly laugh. She pushed the doorbell to Charlie's house and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Nope, you don't want to know," Brittany answers truthfully. Her parents had several pairs of handcuffs littering the house, it was like it was their favorite thing to use. That and their weird obsession with Beyoncé. The only good thing was that this was a pair that they hadn't yet used so it wasn't _that_ weird.

Santana shakes her head, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Brittany's retaliation it was actually quite devious and she made a mental note to never ever get on Brittany's bad side. "Hey Mrs. Fabray," Santana says brightly at Judy.

"I've told you a million times to call me Judy," Judy said with a sigh and immediately ushers them in. "I think she'll be glad to see you. Rachel is practicing her part for the school musical and Charlie's been playing the exact same song for hours."

"We'll just go rescue her and maybe we can do our paper together," Brittany said with a bright smile.

"Of course, there are snacks in the kitchen, healthy ones." Judy added. "Try and keep Charlie away from the cookies those are for later. I have to run out quickly."

"Will do, Mrs. Fabray," Santana saluted as Brittany pulled her away and deeper into the Fabray mansion. It didn't take long to find Charlie all they needed to do was follow the sound of piano playing and the sound of a dwarf singing. Santana watched as Charlie sat at the piano playing for Rachel who was singing. Quinn had a pleased look on her face and Santana rolled her eyes but waited for Rachel to finish singing. Charlie still hadn't noticed even though Santana suspected that Charlie knew the notes by heart now. "Sorry hobbit, time for Charlie to spend time with her soulmates."

Charlie shot Santana a grateful smile and scrambled off the piano bench. "Charlie you promised to help me practice for the musical," Rachel said immediately, with a huff and looks at Quinn. Quinn simply smiles.

"I didn't think we would practice the exact same song for three hours straight." Charlie calls over her shoulder, as she pushes and drags her soulmates away.

"Rachel using you as cheap piano playing slave labor again?" Santana asks.

"She expects me to be able to instinctively know which song she's going to break out into next and be able to play it in the right key all the time. I should just start screwing with her and play other songs that she doesn't expect. Like obscure jazz pieces or make up my own songs." Charlie says and smirks pleased with the idea. "That's what I'm going to do make up my own songs and just play them every time Rachel tells me to hit it. I am not a bloody jukebox." Charlie grumbles as she leads them to her room. She opens the door to her room and finally lets them go and smiles. "So what's the plan for today?"

Brittany smiles and pulls Charlie to her and kisses her deeply before pushing her onto her bed. "This?" Brittany says seductively grinning when Charlie's eyes widen. She slowly moves onto Charlie's bed watching as Charlie backs up and is pressed against her headboard. "I thought this is what you wanted to do Charlie," she pouts.

"I—I mean yeah. But it's so soon and I love you. But are you sure?" Charlie manages to get out suddenly stammering and she looks at Santana who is moving towards her. "I mean I have condoms. I have lots of condoms beside the bed. We need them right?"

Santana turns Charlie's head and kisses her deeply as Brittany straddles her. "Charlie?"

Charlie blinks and focuses on Santana's face. "Yeah?"

"Shut up," Santana says and watches as Charlie's mouth snaps closed and Santana watches as Brittany kisses Charlie again.

Brittany grinds against Charlie feeling her get hard underneath her and she makes sure that Charlie is positioned correctly against her headboard, she moves and gets off Charlie. "Your turn Santana," she says and watches as Santana moves her actions a bit more forceful as she pushes Charlie hard against her headboard and kisses her hard grabbing onto Charlie's hands and pining them against the headboard. It's the perfect opportunity to work. Charlie is far too distracted to notice the sound of her unhooking the handcuffs, and she's not particularly fighting Santana either. With a quick bit of movement and a bit of finesse she snaps the cuffs around one of Charlie's wrists.

Charlie blinks as she realizes something is very wrong and breaks the kiss with Santana and looks at Brittany confusion crossing her face. "What the—?" Santana's hands are suddenly around her other arm and is pushing it back allowing Brittany to cuff the other wrist behind her back. Charlie pulls on the cuffs immediately but there's a metal bar in between the cuffs and she's pretty much stuck at their mercy. "Fuck!"

Santana gently pats Charlie's cheek, "Language," Santana says with a bit of a laugh.

"Let me go!" Charlie grumbles pulling and twisting to get free.

"Not until you apologize," Brittany says crossing her arms over her chest. "You hurt Lord Tubbington's feelings. He's been super bummed lately and it's all your fault." Brittany said.

Charlie stares at Brittany and then at Santana who has a huge smirk on her face. "You've got to be kidding me."

Santana hums and smiles as she begins to unbutton Charlie's shirt. "You hurt Brittany's feelings Charlie and that's completely unforgivable so I'm going to have to _punish you_." Santana pauses for a moment and looks down. "Did you just get _harder_?"

Charlie flushes a deep red. "It's a physiological reaction." Charlie manages to squeak out. Santana was on top of her and she was getting stripped. She'd be more concerned if her body _wasn't_ reacting.

Santana moves and grabs Charlie's belt pulling it off roughly as Brittany goes to work on her shirt and pulling it off as much as they can. "I think you're enjoying this. Being all tied up and the idea of me and Britt having our way with you."

Charlie is a bright red at this, "Well you can't keep me locked up forever, so if you're going to touch me then go ahead. I fail to see how this is a punishment."

Brittany smiles and trails a finger down Charlie's chest. "That's because you're going to be stuck here naked watching me and San have sex."

"Wait what?" Santana says immediately, this was not part of the plan, she turns from where she had unbuttoned and unzipped Charlie's pants. "Britt—you never told me that!"

Brittany smiles and moves kissing Santana, in front of Charlie, "How else were we going to torture her?" Brittany asks.

Santana looks at Charlie and scrambles back off her soulmate and looks at Brittany who has a pleased smile on her face. "This wasn't the plan Brittany—I'm not an exhibitionist!"

"San. It's Charlie. We're going to have sex with her _eventually_," Brittany says. "How did you think it was going to work?"

"You and Charlie have time to yourself, and I have time with you!" Santana manages to get out.

"Wait but I want to have sex with you!" Charlie said looking at Santana, who gives her a look like she's not helping. "What I do?" She grins. This isn't much of a punishment at all, sure she'd spend an awfully long time in the shower after this but the price you paid to see your girlfriends naked and doing sexy things to each other. She could get used to being tied up like this and watching.

"You're _both_ my soulmates, I want to have sex with the both of you Santana at the same time. I have two dominants and it would be super-hot." Brittany said looking at Santana. She reaches and pulls down Charlie's boxers freeing her dick. "See—Charlie Junior agrees to."

"I—"

"Hey Charlie, mom's back with the groceries and needs—" Quinn stopped and stared at the scene in front of her.

"Quinn?" Rachel said peaking out from behind Quinn where she had been following her. "What's—oh." Rachel said looking at the three of them, who all seemed to have frozen at being caught they probably should have locked Charlie's door.

Quinn immediately covered Rachel's eyes and pulled the door shut. "We never speak of this ever again," she says to Rachel, pulling her along.

"I thought you said your sister was dominant?" Rachel asked and Quinn gives her a look. Rachel squirms a bit. "It just looked like she was handcuffed, it's the only reason I'm asking."

"Santana's also a dominant—I don't want to know. We didn't see anything!" Quinn said she didn't want to even think about what they were up to.

Charlie immediately began to pull on her bonds. "Brittany my mom can't see me like this, uncuff me!"

Brittany sighed and her plan went up in smoke and she goes to her bag digging through it for a moment before frowning and dumping the contents on Charlie's bed. Brittany kept digging through the stuff on the bed.

Santana blinks, "Brittany—tell me you brought the keys."

Brittany flushes this time and looks over at Charlie, because she can't find them. "I'm sorry," she says watching as Charlie's face drains. "I thought I put it in my bag!"

"Brittany!" Charlie says and she's immediately hit with the pout and any other time Charlie would feel sorry for her but she's currently in a state of undress and the only good thing is that she's gone incredibly soft. "Don't give me that look! Get me out of this before my mom sees me and grounds me for _life_." Charlie says pulling on the cuffs.

"We don't have the keys! Do you have like bolt cutters or something?" Santana asks Charlie.

"I don't know maybe in the shed!" Charlie says trying to remember. She looks over at Brittany who has tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Brittany—we'll figure it out," Charlie says. "Can you at the very least tuck me back into my pants?" Charlie asks looking at the ceiling. Any other time she'd be jumping for joy that one of her soulmates was touching her like this, but right now she needed to get out of this mess before—"Mom!" Charlie said her face going pale.

Brittany and Santana turn around to see Judy standing at the doorway her arms crossed over her chest. She had come to check on why her daughter couldn't be bothered to help take in the groceries. "Charlie Reagan Fabray."

Of all the times that she couldn't just run away it had to be this time and she wasn't going to throw her soulmates under the bus. "I'm sorry, we were just messing around, and I got stuck and we don't have a key."

Judy glanced at Charlie and then at Santana and Brittany who had guilty looks on their faces and she sighed and moved to her daughter and touched the cuffs running her hand along the edges before she found the safety latch and undid them, freeing her daughter. "Most handcuffs have a safety latch in case you ever lose the keys. Now, I think the pool needs to be cleaned and the yard needs to be tidied and raked and since the three of you have nothing better to do," Judy arched a brow at them. She was met with three groans. "You three either need to get considerably harder to not get caught. This is the second time I've caught you three."

Charlie grumbled she was the unwitting victim in all of this, she rubs her wrist and as they head outside she gets a kiss on each cheek by her soulmates and she softens a bit.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Brittany mumbles wrapping her arms around Charlie. "I promise I won't lose the key again."

"Yeah Charlie I'll make sure she packs the key next time," Santana says with a small smile.

Charlie nods quite pleased before she realizes something. "What do you mean _next time?" _Charlie asks and she's met with laughter as Brittany and Santana take off.

* * *

**AN: I feel like a bit of plot development, so instead of fluff and hijinks we're going to address the Santana of it all. Why the change? Oh by the way for the entire couple 7 weeks i'll be super busy I might just start a simple Chartana story that's been kicking around. Tentatively entitled Geronimo and that might be the main story I work on and finish in seven weeks. It sounds happy doesn't it. It's probably going to be the Santana/Charlie version of Love the Way you lie not the abuse, but a serious fic that isn't completely adorable and fun. **


End file.
